


Getting Caught

by Auty_Ren



Series: Dark Mando [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Choking, Mando gets really talkative, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Yearning, implied cum eating, spitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auty_Ren/pseuds/Auty_Ren
Summary: Sometimes the Galaxy had a wicked way of giving you exactly what you wanted.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s), The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Dark Mando [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834378
Comments: 13
Kudos: 310





	Getting Caught

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know that video clip of Mando saying 'Yeah? Good.' Well, she had a lot to do with this. Enjoy💕
> 
> Come say hi on my Tumblr: auty-ren

Mando had acted differently to you ever since that night.

He hadn’t ignored you the way you thought he would, he was just colder towards you. It was as if you had started over again, any familiarity between the two of you disappearing and making almost every interaction an awkward mess. 

You held your breath anytime he was near, the growing tension between the two of you almost becoming unbearable. He once pinned you to the workbench in the engineering bay, and you nearly lost it. His body pressed against you, your back flush against the cuirass of his armor as he reached above you. He hadn’t said anything, his only goal had seemed to be grabbing whatever tool rested on the top shelf. Maybe you had imagined it but the way he leaned into you, his hips rubbing against your ass for a bit longer than necessary, it didn’t feel entirely accidental. Although you had nearly combusted from the heat that flooded your face, you had longed for him to stay. You mind reeling with images of him grabbing your body, bending you over the bench, and destroying you in every delicious way.

Something had to give.

Mando went hunting for a bounty hours ago and had been gone most of the day. While the air seemed lighter without him on the ship, you had missed him. He had become hard to live without the past few months you had been with him, and he plagued your thoughts far too often. Even as you laid in your cot, trying your best to fall asleep, you thought of him. 

You hadn’t touched yourself since that night, too afraid Mando would be watching you again and it was starting to get frustrating. You got so worked up over nothing, and now as you thought about how he fucked your face, you thought you were going to burn up. 

You shamelessly squeezed your thighs together at the memories of his grip tight and painful on your hair as moan tore through the modulator of his helmet. You slid your hand beneath the waistband of your pants, your fingers flicking small circles around your clit as you replayed the sights and sounds of that blissful interaction over and over again. You hummed low in the back of your throat, eyes slipping closed as you bathed in the warmth that spread through your body. You replayed every detail you could remember from your escapade a few weeks ago: the sight of his cock, thick and heavy, as it sat in between his legs, the scent of his skin as you buried your nose in the curls of his groin, trying to take him as far and deep as your mouth would allow, the taste of his fingers as he pushed his cum into your mouth. You ached for him, the pleasure mounting quicker the more you thought of the memories. 

But it wasn’t enough. 

You had gotten just a taste of what it would be like to be with him, and you craved it more and more with each passing day. You wanted him to devastate you, to leave you a sweaty, bliss-out mess and use you however he wanted. You let out a breathy moan at the images that danced through your mind, your fingers tracing through your wetness, using it to rub at your clit with new vigor. You kept your mind on Mando, his name slipping through your lips like a prayer, a part of you hoping he would materialize at the sound of his name.

Sometimes the Galaxy had a wicked way of giving you exactly what you wanted.

You felt a strong hand wrap around your ankle, pulling you down the cot as you shrieked in surprise. You barely had any time to react, the grip on your legs solid and keeping you from moving away.

“What are you doing?”

The familiar drone of his modulated voice hit your ears, your eyes shot wide at the sight of his tinted visor staring back at you. He was standing in between your spread legs, his hand still holding tightly to your ankle while his other hand gripped your knee to steady you.

“Mando,” you sighed as your face grew hot with embarrassment, your fingers slipping from the waistband of your pants.

You followed Mando’s gaze to your now exposed fingers, still wet with your own slick. You felt the growl that resonated through his chest, his hands immediately releasing you to grab the waistband of your pants, quick to drag them down your legs, ignoring the way you chided him until your body was revealed to him. Any protest you could muster was long forgotten at the feeling of the soft pads of his leather gloves running up and down your slit. 

“Tell me to stop, and I’ll stop.” He whispered, a silent agreement passing between the two of you as you gasped his name, pleading him to continue.

He spread your legs further apart, and you felt the cool air of the Razor Crest sting against the heat in between your legs, goosebumps erupting across your skin as Mando groped your thighs, his fingers trailing closer and closer to where you needed him most. He ran a single finger over the folds of your pussy, your arousal soaking the leather as it traveled up and down your slit. You were holding your breath, trying desperately not to scream at the feeling of his warm gloved hands finally touching you. 

“Do you think about me when you touch yourself?”

You whimpered as he added another finger, dragging the two digits up the length of your pussy, stopping a hairbreadth away from your throbbing clit. Your eyes screwed shut, sucking your lip in between your teeth as your body sparked with arousal.

“Hey,” his free hand pinched at the skin of your thigh, drawing you attention to the sight of him kneeling between your open legs. “Answer me.”

“Yes,” you nearly sobbed, a moan caught in your throat as you watched him play with your pussy. 

“Yeah?” He taunted, you could practically feel the smirk from behind his helmet. “Good.”

He trapped your swollen bud between his two fingers, rocking back and forth in a way that had you clenching around nothing. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head, breathing moans spilling from your lips and you ground your hips into his hand. You heard a faint tapping sound and felt the weight of Mando’s body shift in between your legs, but you ignored them, whatever he was doing didn’t stop him from touching you and you wouldn’t do anything to ruin this moment. You heard a metallic groan, the motors in the Razor Crest sputtering to a halt as the lights powered down. The only light source being the emergency light at the opposite end of the hull, bathing you in a dim yellow light that hardly registered with your eyes.

You looked down at Mando, his silhouette barely visible even as he leaned over you, his free hand coming up to rest next to your head. You could hear the faint breaths he took from how close he was, his body heat radiating from under his armor, your fingers itching to run along the warm expanse of your skin. He pulled his fingers away from your clit, a chuckle passing through his modulator from the way you whined at the loss. 

“Take off your clothes.”

He moved away from you, the absence of his body causing you to shudder as the cool air hit your skin again. Your hands shook slightly as you moved to take off your tunic, adrenaline-pumping fast through your veins in anticipation. You heard him move through the hull, his boots thudding softly on the metal floors as the faint clinks of armor and fabric being dropped from his body filling your ears. 

You jerked slightly when you felt his hands, warm and calloused, grab hold of your legs. Your eyes strained to make out the shape of his body, the light behind him giving a faint image of his silhouette, his hands trailing up your legs until he gripped your hips. He grunted a little as he pushed your body back up the cot, giving him more room to settle in between your thighs. You grabbed a hold of him, startled by the sudden movement, your fingers wrapping around his biceps. His skin was warm and bare under your fingertips. You greedily ran your hands over his arms, trailing up to his shoulders and scratching lightly at the muscles of his chest. You had been so focused on the feeling of his bare skin, you almost didn’t notice the way he ran the blunt head of his cock up and down your folds.

He entered you in one swift movement that had you moaning out a curse, your nails digging slightly into his skin as you tried to ground yourself from the feeling of his cock splitting your pussy open.

“What’s wrong, sweet girl?” He taunted you, his voice missing the normal robotic drone of his helmet.

His voice felt like heaven against your ears, the deep raspy sound fanning the desire that had settled in your belly. A reply is lost to you as your mind short-circuits with the combination of his unfiltered voice and the steady grind of his hips against yours.

“You're so soft and warm.” He moaned, the sound like honey as it dripped from his lips. “Just like a fucking dream.”

He leaned over you again, pushing into you harder with the new-found leverage he had. You felt like you were falling apart at the seams, your entire being was completely at his mercy. You could hardly comprehend your existence from the way he pounded into you, giving you exactly what you had been dreaming of for months.

“Mando?” Your voice was pathetic, barely above a whimper as you clawed at his chest.

“Stop talking.”

His lips crashed into yours, swallowing any moan that had spilled from your mouth as he moved against you, consuming you whole with the fiery touch of his kiss. He grabbed ahold of your jaw, his fingers squeezing your cheeks in an almost painful way. His face was directly above you, the tip of his nose bumping against yours as he snarled against your lips.

“Every time you open your fucking mouth I think about how pretty you look with my cock shoved down your throat.”

His weight was fully rested against you, pressing you further into the cot as his hips rutted into you. He had completely caged you beneath him, your body overwhelmed with the feeling of him.

“I'm gonna fuck you senseless for the rest of your days, you'll never be able to catch a break because I'm gonna pound into you every chance I get.” 

You couldn’t help the way your cunt clenched at the thought.

He chuckled deep in his chest, his grip slipping from your jaw to wrap around your throat, applying the faintest amount of pressure.

“Is that what you want? Hm?” He drug his lips across your cheek, biting the skin of your jaw until he left faint marks. “You want me to use you like some skug-hole whore?”

You mewled at the lewdness of his comment, your head was thrown back at the promise he would do this again.

“Answer. Me.” He gritted through his teeth, giving your throat a sharp squeeze to catch your attention.

“Yes!”

You forced out an answer as he fucked into you harder than before, his cock hitting deeper inside with each thrust. He slammed his hips into you one final time, cursing in an alien language as his cock throbbed inside of you. He was cumming, filling you with a warmth that seeped out of your cunt, covering your lips and thighs in him.

It was all too soon.

You felt the embers of your arousal fade quickly, leaving a dull, unsatisfied ache behind in its wake. He pulled out with a sigh, backing away from you until you were certain he had left, the cool air of the razor crest and silence being the only things that surrounded you. 

It’s okay, it’s not that big of a deal.

But then you felt a puff of air, warm and gentle as it hit your pubic bone, soon to be followed by the same pair of lips that had been growling above you a moment ago. He peppered you with kisses, his arms wrapping around your thighs as he pinned your lower half to the cot. 

“I didn’t forget about you.”

It was like he sensed your confusion, setting your heart alight with those five words he mouthed into your skin. He flicked his tongue over your clit experimentally, just enough to tease and wait for your reaction. A curse was the only thing you could muster, your voice suddenly becoming a shout at your surprise. You felt his lips split into a grin against your skin, his teeth nibbling at your thighs as he laughed.

“Beg me.”

He was going to be the death of you.

“Please.” you sobbed, trying your best to convince him. 

You remember the last time he told you to beg.

“You can do better than that.”

“Please touch me, Mando. I want it. I want you. I…”

The words tumbled from your lips like a broken record, which seemed to satisfy him enough. He buried his face in between your legs, his arms wrapping around you tighter to hold you against him. You felt like screaming, but any attempt died on your tongue. Your communication was reduced to whimpered moans, your body overwhelmed by the pressure that was building inside of you. He hummed deep in the back of this throat, his lips wrapping around your nub and sucking gently. You crumbled underneath him, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you rocked your hips against his face. Your pussy pulsed around nothing as you finally came undone, your slick coating his chin as he continued to lap at your cunt, determined to absolutely ruin you. You couldn’t comprehend words, let alone try to form them, the best you could do was a few gasped syllables.

He didn’t stop, not even as your hips jerked away from him, your body oversensitive and tingling from your orgasm. He slid his fingers inside of you, pumping them slowly in and out of your sopping cunt. You felt your walls clench again, waves of pleasure consuming you as you throbbed into his hand. He milked every ounce of your orgasm from you, not satisfied until you were practically sobbing from the pleasure.

He licked a board stripe up the folds of your pussy, giving your clit one final flick as he pulled his fingers out of you. Your head rolled to the side, your chest rising and falling in an attempt to catch your breath. You could hear Mando moving, his weight shifting the small cot as he kneeled between your legs again. He leaned over you, his hands fumbling slightly in the dark until they grabbed your chin, turning your face towards where you assumed he was.

He kissed you again. It was almost tender in the way he caressed your face, his lips slotting lazily against yours as you tasted yourself on his tongue. You groaned into his mouth, grabbing a hold of his arm as you tried to bring him closer but he pulled away. He kept his hand on your jaw, squeezing your cheeks as he whispered for you to open. You felt him lean closer again, his face just a few inches from yours as he spits into your mouth. You flinched slightly in surprise, your hands moving to grab the forearm that held onto your face.

“Swallow it.”

You obeyed him and he hummed in response, praise dripping from his lips and settling deep in your bones.

“Such a sweet girl.”


End file.
